Siberian Soviet Socialist Republic (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 . The largest industry in Irkutsk is Irkut, the Irkutsk Aviation Industrial Association, which was setup in 1932 in the Transbaikal region of the Soviet Union. It is best known as being the manufacturer of the Su-30 family of interceptor/ground-attack aircraft. . Under Joseph Stalin's first five-year plan, the Ural-Kuznetsk industrial combine was formed in the early 1930s It became a centre for the production of iron and steel, zinc, aluminium, machinery and chemicals, with raw materials and finished products being shipped to and from sites in the Kuzbas and Urals. . . The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) The inter-war years Russian Revolution (1917-1924) The Great Depression (1929-1940) The USSR prospered at this time. . The Great East Asia War (1931-1946) The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) Cold War . Korean War . The 662.4 MW Irkutsk Hydroelectric Power Station was the first cascade hydroelectric power station in the Irkutsk region. The construction of the dam started in 1950 and finished in 1958. . Cuban Missile Crisis . The Soviet Union's economic problems in the late 1980s prompted strikes by the region's coal miners in 1989 and 1990, seriously weakening the reformist government of Mikhail Gorbachev. Following the fall of the Soviet Union and the collapse of the planned economy, the region's industries faced a further crisis. Since then, however, its significance has grown. The Kuzbass now extracts ca. 60 percent of Russia's total coal production and is the main fuel and energy base for eastern Russia. . 1990s Gorby tried to save the USSR and accelerated his reforms. A referendum on the future of the Soviet Union was held on 17 March 1991 voted to keep it intact as a democratic federation. It was too late to stop Georgia, Armenia and Chechnya from leaving the union. In the summer of 1991, the New Union Treaty, which would have turned the Soviet Union into a much looser Union, was agreed upon by eight republics. Boris Yeltsin stood on a tank in Moscow to defy the August Coup, 1991, as Gorby was trapped in his Crimea dacha by the Party old guard coup attempt. In order to prevent chaos breaking out, Gorby promised to had power over to Yeltsin in 1994. White this the USSR finally broke up and dumped communism. The USSR folded up in 1994 and Russia broke a decade later in 2004. In mid 1995 Boris Yeltsin commented that "seizure of Finnish Karelia" was an example of Stalin's totalitarian and aggressive politics and offered the Republic of Karelia sale back to Finland for $35,000,000 depending a local referendum). They voted in favour and the transfer was completed in mid 1997, save for a road and rail corridor linking Russia to it's Murmansk Oblast. Free overflight by Russian aircraft and free access to the ports by Russian ships was also guaranteed. Many Russian nationalists felt betrayed by this. The 1995 Russian constitutional crisis (an alternate version of the real 1993 Russian constitutional crisis) occurred and Yeltsin declared emergency rule for several weeks and condemned all his rivals, however minor, as traitors. The struggle for the center of power in post-Soviet Russia and for the nature of the economic reforms culminated in a political crisis and bloodshed in the autumn of 1995. Yeltsin, who represented a course of radical privatization, was opposed by the parliament. The Chechen wars and the Beslan Siege, et all, would still go on, albeit a tad less violently. Yelsten's economic shock therapy proved a disaster at first as oligarchs grew fat and firms collapsed, but finally the economy began to pull back in 2002, the year when he retired a Russian president. Before handing over power he gave the prime ministership back to Viktor Chernomyrdin to the discust and expense of the increasingly obnoxious Vladimir Putin. Life today . Alyeska was the name of the Russian colonies in North America. Alaska (A better world TL) is currently part of Cascadia, via being once being a nearby part of the USA. The political situation is tense with the Siberian SSR, sice Siberia is moderate communist and Cascadia (A better world TL) is liberal capitalist. Siberia wanted to purchase Attu Island since 2012, but Cascadia has politely refused. . Economy The republic's economy is composed of agricultural and commercial products including wheat, vegetables, potatoes, timber, leather, graphite, and textiles. Fishing, hunting, fur farming, sheep and cattle farming, mining, stock raising, engineering, and food processing are also important economic generators. The 662.4 MW Irkutsk Hydroelectric Power Station was the first cascade hydroelectric power station in the Irkutsk region. The construction of the dam started in 1950 and finished in 1958. The largest industry in Irkutsk is Irkut, the Irkutsk Aviation Industrial Association, which was setup in 1932 in the Transbaikal region of the Soviet Union. It is best known as being the manufacturer of the Su-30 family of interceptor/ground-attack aircraft. There is the Irkutsk Aluminium Smelter which belongs to the Rusal Company. Important roads and railways like the Trans-Siberian Highway (Federal M53 and M55 Highways) and Trans-Siberian Railway connect Irkutsk to other regions in Russia and Mongolia. The city is also served by the Irkutsk International Airport and the smaller Irkutsk Northwest Airport. The Federal Road and Railway to Moscow and Vladivostok pass through the other side of the Angara River from central Irkutsk. Nukes Organisations Category:Siberia Category:A better world (TL) Category:Countries